


It all started with Minecraft

by ghirahimuwu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A lot of cursing, M/M, Minecraft, Modern AU, Multi, Other, They become friends, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghirahimuwu/pseuds/ghirahimuwu
Summary: The Main Four meet through a Minecraft server, and they become friends. After some ups and downs, in the end, Minecraft brings us together 😔





	It all started with Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my datefriend Bird for helping with this and being my first reader. I love you!

Leorio cleaned his glasses after a particularly exhausting study session. Was he feverish or had spring started to sprout from the crevices of the cold winter? They were dull and opaque with steam. Enough, he decided and got up, his back responding with a satisfying (yet slightly worrying, given his age) crack.

After a nap, from which he woke drenched in sweat; and a shower, which he used to clear his now-sluggish mind, he booted up his old computer, the one whose language he had never bothered to change from Spanish. It was where the fun began.

 

Well, so much for the fun. Three fourths of his fabulous medieval castle built and the pain in his ass got online. He was admiring his cubic masterpiece from afar when the yellow letters heralded the return of a most dreaded encounter. 

«perfectWeaponx joined the game»

There it was, bright as day, taunting him. The goblin, who couldn't surpass 15 years of age, enjoyed grieving. Just not anyone's stuff. His, specifically. So Leorio had to take all sorts of precautions when he was online, going so far as to build redstone contraptions that would keep him at bay –which usually failed, since the kid was fucking smart.

The only thing that made his day was these other players he hung out with sometimes. ‘UltimateHunter405’ was a nice kid. A sweet, bright and over-excited 15 year old who for some reason had maxed himself up in the fishing ability exclusively. Leorio believed the cap to be 200 levels. After a few Math courses in college, he reckoned that'd take up to 150 hours of fishing minus Exp boosts. And ‘xains’ was… a cryptid. And that's putting it lightly. They never spoke more than thrice per session, and their preferred mode to play in was PvP. Personally, Leorio –alias ‘Leurocyte’… you see, white blood cells are often regarded as protectors. His last name being Paladiknight, he just Had to do it, you know? Away from the tangent. Leorio, personally, liked to build and just enjoy the community. He also was fairly good at brewing, if he did say so himself.

This time, xains was not online, so UltimateHunter405 was infodumping to him only, as per usual. As he helped Leorio out with his castle, he dropped facts about nature and filled the walls with mounted fish. 

And then, it happened.

“It” was perfectWeaponx, who had decided to use the front door to raid his emerald-ridden medieval utopia, right as Leorio was finishing up the facade.

And the chat box read «sup, gon ;3»

Cue a very baffled Leorio as his friend surrendered himself to the offender's kitten-faced charms and responded «hewwo, Killu!!!».

Fuck. 

 

“Hey, you know the griefer?” Leorio hurriedly asked Gon in their private chat. He had never said it out loud, but the brat had cost him several months of grinding and he would not take that dishonor.

“'s my boyfriend :D,” the terrifying, point-blank answer was like a slap to the face. And then, an even scarier follow up: “oh id been wondering why i had these stacks of emerald blocks in my cabin chests. did he take them from u?”

 

To that, he didn't even bother to answer. Mostly because xains had suddenly arrived into the server too, and that kind of threw him off for a second, which the griefer used to get close to him with his ugly Sasuke skin and spam the crouch button. Was that a greeting or some form of preliminary teabagging anticipating his death as soon as he was caught out in the open PvP fields?

 

War declaration over, he took the time to tell him «so ur my bfs freind? the one whos in doctor college? you're like. an old bitch lol» Typos and all. What an endearing individual.

 

«We call it medical school. But yeah I'm an old bitch» he conceded, or acknowledged. Back creaks and all, god damnit!

 

During that exchange, xains had made themself present as well, potion of haste in their system. Leorio kept talking, for some reason too aware of their presence.

 

«Yeah, I go to C… college. Scholarship included»

 

«So everyone at C… happens to spend their rare free time in this server? Didn't know there were more locals.»

 

It was xains who interrupted this time. Usually non-conversational, the elusive gamer pronounced their first words in days.

 

«i think you'd like this guy they're pretty cool. they let me see an autopsy once lmao»

 

Leorio wasn't a law student but he was pretty sure that that, for once, was highly illegal. However…

«So you're a med too?» he asked, excited.

«Oh, please no. I'm a junior forensic scientist.»

 

Leorio learned a lot that day. Frankly, everyone did.

First of all, Killua perfectWeaponx stopped griefing him (for the most part). Gon UltimateHunter405 just…. kept being his usual sweet self, bless the boy's soul.

xains really opened up to him after that. Really. Within days they had exchanged Discord usernames.

That was how he found out their name was Kurapika, they lived alone (touchy subject), were already working their bones off (barely legal subject) and had like a ton of personal beef with people. Everything about them seemed to be surrounded either in pent up rage or some odd self loathing.

But they seemed to like him. Leorio, for once, did not get his hopes up about being the savior to this tortured soul. He just wanted to be their friend.

 

And they did become friends. The four of them, in fact. In April they had a Discord server. In May, Kurapika invited him to watch an autopsy too, and he walked them home while they chatted about forensic science and medicine. In June, they hung out regularly, at least once a week the two of them, and once a fortnight as a group. Turns out they all lived within the area. Since both kids had less than ideal family issues, Kurapika and Leorio often joked about being their parents. 

And perhaps neither of them noticed the warmth that built up behind their eyes at every joke.

They became found family by July.

 

By August, Kurapika hit a major depressive episode, cutting everyone off for about two or three weeks. It was a harsh time for everyone, and it included many missed calls, and at least two instances of exchanged insults. It was the first time Leorio ever heard Gon cry on call. Killua was so upset he listened to one Bring Me The Horizon song on loop for 4 hours. Every day.

 

And then, like some sort of bitch asshole Phoenix, Kurapika texted him “Hey.”

Just that, yeah. Just a measly, shitty hey to account for weeks of nothingness.

But Leorio was not one to conceal his emotions so he sent him a voice note yelling for three minutes (under a warning of course) and then asked him how he was doing.

A week later, Kurapika took him to the movies to see How to Train Your Dragon 3. He knew he liked the franchise and paid for all of it out of pocket.

They kissed before the end credits, and held hands through it all.

 

By August, they were dating, and sharing Leorio's small apartment (which was in a better location than Kurapika's). They got a Switch and invited the kids to play while they made tea and ate snacks, or studied.

It all started on Minecraft, for some fucking reason. Leorio, however, couldn't be more goddamn grateful.


End file.
